Demon
Cursed for his betrayal against King Arthur, Jason Blood now lives an immortal life with the demon Etrigan as part of him. He has used his time in life to struggle against the literal demon inside him, and to use his skills to survive and attempt to find justice and revenge. Little is known about Jason Blood in most circles. He's well to do, a philanthropist, and lives in Gotham but doesn't seem to care about the glamorous life of the Gotham Socialite Scene. Background * Born Jason Blood of Norwich, he proved himself honorable and true, and became a Knight of King Arthur's Court in the 6th Century. * Jason's head was turned, and his head filled with images of the vivacious and beautiful, enchanting, Morgaine Le Fae and became an unwitting pawn in her scheme. Believing he was going to let her in for a 'quiet' ursurping of Arthur's throne, and he to be with her, he made sure she had a way into Camelot. * Morgaine betrayed Jason, just as he had betrayed Arthur, and in their reunion kiss, poisoned him to die, knowing that he had betrayed his King and lead to his demise. * Merlin was not as forgiving. He bound Jason to the demon Etrigan, to pay penance for his sins and destruction of Arthur's Court and the golden age it had ushered in for mankind. * Jason was now immortal, and studied the arcane and occult, so that he could deal with Morgaine should their paths ever cross again, and in his study and wanderings, found the words that would allow him and Etrigan to willingly exchange bodies in times of need. * In the 20th Century, Jason moved to the United States, and Gotham, continuing his search to end Morgaine and her evil, so that he could finally redeem himself, and be free of Etrigan. And there he is, even now ... Personality * Focused (Jason): Jason is a focused man, it is extermely hard to distract him or disorient him from the task at hand. Given his longevity, and the root behind it, he often will maintain the course needed to get the job done or to see the end through to it's destination. He does not intimidate, or dissuade very easily. * Womanizer (Jason): Jason's head will turn for a beautiful woman. While he may have learned his lesson in betrayal by a woman and might not steer that particular course again he might assist a woman in need or who is seeking help just because she's beautiful and get himself into trouble by that route. While he may be more discreet about it, Jason does love women. * Honor & Chivalry (Jason): Jason was born, raised, in a time lost to man. Yet, often what forges the boy is instilled, permenantely, into the man. So it is with Jason. He was raised in an era of chivalry and honor, versed and taught with courtly graces and he keeps such close to his person even to this day, so many centuries away from his own. * Reclusive (Jason): Being Immortal, watching friends, family, people you've know wither and die while you do not age tends to wear on one. Couple that with the guilt of betraying your King to the likes of one such as Morganne Le Fae, and you have a man who makes associations and allies, rather than friendships or lovers. Jason will socialize, he's no hermit. But he tends to keep people at a polite distance, amiable relationships, but nothing so close as true friendship or love. * Guilt Ridden (Jason): Many of Jason's actions are compensation to himself, to Merlin, and to King Arthur for his betrayal. Largely, it is a true motivator for the man and can explain many of the reasons he does what he does, or why he may throw in with one cause, but not another. One must be careful, however; attempting to purposefully manipulate him in this course will only incite his anger. It's something he does of his own violition, not on other people's whims or fancies, but rather is an insight into his psychology. * Proud (Etrigan): Etrigan is a Prince of Hell. He's a powerful MoFo, and he's not one to be taken lightly. One insults or disgraces such a demon at their own peril. He is not one to take such lightly, and will do his literal damndest to enlighten the foolish to his stature, status, and power. * Angry (Etrigan): If you were a Prince of Hell, and had been bound by a Wizard into a mortal shell to never be free of that coil, you'd be a bit bitter too. Etrigan is rarely happy, and at best vaugely congenial. Often insulting to others, or bitter, he's rarely a pleasure to be around despite the aid he can lend to dire situations. * Influenced (Etrigan): Demons generally aren't compassionate, kind, or generous creatures. But over the centuries, Jason's own mind has begun to seep and have influences onto Etrigan and the demon is a bit less feral and more congenial than he used to be (imagine that!). It makes the demon uncomfortable, and all the more eager to find a way to seperate himself from Jason and get back into Hell where he belongs. Logs First Player's Logs * 2014-02-24 - Booze Notice - Sometimes a man walks into a bar. Sometimes a bar tries to walk on top of him. Welcome to the witching hour as our not-so-merry mystical mavens must deal with an enchanted tavern going on a rampage. * 2014-03-30 - And for My Next Trick...: Papa's Problem - Papa Midnight has a problem, and he calls in two of the most powerful occultists he knows-- and can manipulate-- to solve it. Second Player's Logs *TBA... Gallery File:Jason_Blood.jpg Category:DC Feature Category:DC Hero Category:Gotham Category:DC Available